Sleeping to Dream
by LPlover93
Summary: Blaine is a normal Hogwarts student who loves to help his friends. So why is he getting dreams about someone else's life? Written for the Kurt Blaine Reversebang 2013.
1. Prologue

As soon as I saw the art (on profile), I knew I wanted it. I couldn't get it in the first round, but got it in the second and was so happy because it joins the two things I love most: Hogwarts and Klaine. Thank you soo much emc14 (Emily)!

However, this is not technically a crossover fic. There's just characters from each of the two fandoms you can see. Also, for the sake of my story, here Kurt was born on May 27, 1989 and Blaine on July 14, 1993.

The title was taken from Jason Mraz as this part suits Blaine perfectly:

Sleeping to dream about you  
And I'm so damn tired  
Of having to live without you  
But I don't mind  
Sleeping to dream about you and I'm so tired

Loads of love to my sweetheart and beta CrazySue05, who edited this for me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Harry Potter or any of its characters. RIP Cory.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 111111111111111111111111111111111

Prologue

He sat at his usual position at the table. He looked over to the Slytherin table only to find Santana staring at the Hufflepuff table. She somehow felt him looking back, turned around, saw him looking at her and gave a bitchy look to make him stop looking. He remembered how she had said once they had become close friends...

"_One motto of Slytherin is that we stick to ourselves. You know I don't mind it, but since your Mum was a mud..." She caught his look and corrected herself, "Since she was a first generation witch, it wouldn't be possible for us to be friends without me getting a lot of flack in the dorms. We'll have to meet up in secret." She had seen his sad face and continued, "Come on, it'll be fine. We can always meet in the middle of the night, and whenever we have classes together, I can pretend to hate to sit next to you but we'll have the most awesome time ever." He had then hugged her, even though she hated it._

He then stretched himself to one side and saw Brittany waving at Santana, then looking at him and waving even harder. As he saw the food appear on his table, he couldn't help but drool. The first and the end-of-year feasts were always the most delicious ones. He tried to control himself by pouring himself a bowl of chicken soup. It was one of his favourites and he could live on just that soup for the better part of a month if he wanted to. As he turned his face to the right to follow a conversation going on between two of his friends, his peripheral vision tuned into the Staff Table. He saw Hagrid talking animatedly with someone, and as he saw that someone's face, he was flabbergasted. He couldn't believe his eyes. Maybe this whole day was a dream. It was certainly possible, seeing how his day had been so horrible and his dreams were usually sadder than his ordinary Wizard life at his lovely boarding school, Hogwarts. Forgetting his favourite set of novels was really depressing, he thought as he put his face into his soup bowl…

~  
and jumped up as the scalding soup burnt his face. His dreams usually didn't do this to him. It usually ended up in someone taking away his dessert, his friends deserting him; him falling down from his broom… okay maybe his imagination was a little bit gruesome. But this time, it was so not fair. Usually all they did was give him a view into HIS life. Like those pensieves which were so rare that you had to pay an arm and leg to obtain. The economy had worsened a lot since the 2000s and nothing anyone did could stop the Goblins from increasing the Pound to Galleon rate every single week. Then he heard a voice,

"_Stop yapping, 'Fro, I'm trying to enjoy my chocolate tart and you aren't letting me do it with your longwinded talks about everything except getting laid."_

Blaine looked to his side to find Santana sitting next to him. He whispered, "I thought we weren't supposed to be so open about our friendship in public? Those roommates of yours will slaughter you!" She raised a hand as she scrapped her spoon noisily against the plate and said, "Don't worry, I told them all the desserts got eaten and so I was coming here so that I could gorge on one of the treats the idiotic scholar kiss-butts always got."

Yes, he was a Ravenclaw. He still couldn't figure why his dream wasn't ending as he looked back up at the staff table. HE looked exactly like he did two nights back, when he had dreamt of him sitting in a corner of his home and reading a book. He pinched himself and as his usual technique didn't work, he realized with a sinking feeling, this was really happening.

Just then, Headmaster Flitwick stood up on his extra tall dais and said, "Now that you are all fed, I'd like to introduce the one new face at this table. He's been a close friend of mine for the past ten years, and is here as a favour to me. To teach you Charms for a year, my friend, and your new professor..."

Both he and Blaine said at the same time, "Mr. Kurt Hummel!"


	2. Getting in

Thanks a bunch to emc14 for providing me with the art and CrazySue05 for editing this baby!

Disclaimer: I don't own this shit.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 2222222222222222222

Blaine Anderson was a very happy boy, thank you very much. He was about to become eleven years old in a few minutes and he was so excited to get his Hogwarts letter. Yes, he was a wizard, with wands and spells and potions and what not. Well, not yet. His parents were both brought up in the Wizarding World and they knew how difficult it was for them to assimilate in the normal world, so they had brought Blaine up in the Muggle world, while teaching him about Wizarding rules at the same time. He knew almost all about Hogwarts at least the parts that Mum and Dad had disguised as bedtime stories to him. He still remembered the excitement that had filled him when he realized that all his dreams about wanting to live in those stories would come true. It was certainly proved when he started dancing on the table as usual, but fell down from it once to land on a cushiony landing instead of the hard floor. His Mum was certainly mad when she found out she couldn't reverse the cushioning magic and that table became his standard place for his furniture dancing from that day forward.

As he sat in front of the only big window in their living room, he saw the clock needles read "11.30". His Mum stood in front of him and said, "Baby, you know the letter will only come at breakfast. Why do you want to sit up till twelve? You won't be able to get up in the morning, honey. Shouldn't you go to sleep now, so you can wake up just in time to get your letter and start dancing?" Blaine shook his head stubbornly as he said, "It's going to be a ritual of passage for me." His mum giggled as she corrected him, "It's rite of passage, dear." He just continued shaking his head as he said, "Didn't you and dad tell me how you stayed up till midnight because you turned 17 and you could do magic? Well, this is mine. Since I can legally prove to anyone that I can do magic now." She gave him a stern look as she warned, "Don't go telling all your school friends about this. Remember, the..." Blaine rolled his eyes as he completed, "Statue of Secrecy is to be upheld. I remember!" She said, "Don't sass me now, Blainey. Or I might just send Professor Longbottom an owl telling him that you prefer normal school to Hogwarts and not to send you the letter."

He literally got onto his feet as he begged, "C'mon mum, I'm so sososo sorry! I promise I won't do it again. I'll go to bed also now, I won't wait till midnight." She waited till he left the room and let the grin show on her face. About twenty-five minutes later, she kissed Blaine on the forehead, who had fallen asleep despite his excitement and whispered, "Happy birthday, Sweetheart!"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

The next morning, Maggie Anderson flipped the pancake on the pan as her husband cut the fruits to use them as toppings. She told him, "Get out the chocolate syrup. You know how cranky he gets when we don't heat it up for him." Cooper walked out of his bedroom, scratching his stomach as he did so. Maggie reprimanded him, "Sweetie, I really don't wanna see your tummy in the morning. It reminds me of all the tickles I used to give you. Do you want me to repeat that?" A scowl appeared on his face as he grumbled, "I'm not awake enough to shout at you, Mum. Please give me my coffee, make it black today, I don't want my usual."

Dan said, "She made me froth up that coffee powder to make your usual cappuccino and you don't want it? No way, Coop. You're having it, because we had our usual and Blainey is too young to have coffee, before you offer him up as bait." Just then, the aforementioned boy walked in, rubbing his eyes trying to get out the sleep from them. Brushing his teeth hadn't done much difference, nor had washing his face. He looked at the kitchen to find all of his family looking at him with wide smiles and cheering together, "Happy Birthday, Blaine!"

He smiled, all sleep gone and excitedly screeched, "Where are my birthday pancakes?" Maggie showed him the plate, but as he greedily ran towards it, she held it high over his head, saying, "I want my usual before you get this." He gestured for her to put down the plate, and then hugged her hard and kissed her cheek as she bent down. Dan pouted as he said, "No love for me?" Blaine ran to him and hugged him too. He looked expectantly at Cooper who brandished his coffee mug in front of him like a shield. But he didn't care as he ran around and hugged him from behind. He cheered, "I'll go with you to Hogwarts this year!" Cooper just had a dull look as he looked at his now empty mug and some dregs fell down onto the ground. Maggie looked at her elder sternly as she said, "After you've woken up properly, I need you to wipe that up." As he started to make puppy-dog eyes at Blaine, she warned, "Uh-uh! He's the birthday boy. House rules apply. People don't do work on their birthday." He just grumbled as he walked back into his bedroom.

Blaine took the plate of pancakes to the table and gave an inquisitive look to his Dad who just shook his head. Blaine started gobbling up the pancakes with an energized vigour, wanting to finish his breakfast before the owl arrived so he could untie his Hogwarts letter himself. He knew that the owl would definitely not allow chocolate syrup stains on its feet. He started humming a random tune as he started on his last pancake. There was a small part left when Cooper shouted, "Blaine's letter is coming!" Cooper knew that his would come later in the month seeing how he was a seventh year this year. He thought he could spoil Blaine's mood by untying the letters himself, but then remembered the excitement from when he was eleven, and decided not to pester him.

Blaine got up excitedly, but Maggie told him, "Wash your hands. Did you pick up the pancake with your mouth? Your whole face is stained with chocolate syrup." He hated the reprimands but knew that retorting back would only lead to consequences. Mum wasn't that lenient, even if it was his birthday. He went to the bathroom and came running back where a tawny owl waited for him. He knew it was his imagination, or maybe not, but it was like the owl was laughing inwardly at his excitement for a piece of parchment put in an envelope and wrapped in twine.

He untied the letter and saw his name written in that special emerald green ink no one else could access except Hogwarts and squeed as he opened the letter. He then threw it in the air as he started jumping around like on a trampoline and his Dad had to beg him to stop jumping before all his pancakes came up the same way they had gone down. Cooper stood in the hallway and commented, "If you've finished making a scene, I'm going back to sleep." But everyone could see that even he was happy for Blaine and his excitement at officially getting a letter. Blaine said to himself, "Life is going to be so brilliant at Hogwarts."


	3. Making new friends

Thanks a bunch to emc14 for providing me with the art and CrazySue05 for editing this baby!

Disclaimer: I'm a college student, not a man in a yellow cap or a lady who secretly wrote a crime story. So, no I don't own this.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333

December 10, 2004

Blaine was supremely upset. He had wanted to go home and sing Christmas carols with his family and all the relatives who usually came over. But Phil, one of his first cousins twice removed had passed away and there was a big ceremony of Christmas not being celebrated this time. His parents were going to take care of Phil's wife, who was about sixty and had trouble handling all the documentation that usually turned up. So Maggie had owled Blaine, telling him that he'd have to stay at Hogwarts for the vacation as well as over Easter break. It was even worse that his two close friends, Harry and Ron, were going home. Yes, his two friends were named after the hallowed Heroes of Hogwarts. He was just happy there was no Hermione, otherwise they'd have to be friends just to prove a point.

He knew that all Ravenclaws were stereotypically supposed to be scholars who loved to regurgitate their textbooks. However, there was one thing about him that no one knew except Cooper and his parents. He loved to… SING! It wasn't something that he was embarrassed about, but it was something that was definitely frowned upon in Hogwarts, seeing how the only songs they knew where from choir or the Weird Sisters. Trying to get them to listen to the zillion genres of music would be like telling them to go and do magic in front of Muggles. That was the main reason why he hummed the songs he loved in the showers or when he was truly alone. Now that he knew he was staying over for the holidays, he walked to Professor Pillsbury's office and knocked on the door twice. He knew better than to knock four times, now knowing that it was a secret knock for her to talk sexy to Professor Howell. He was pretty much scarred that day and had run away.

As she opened the door, she gave a small smile and politely asked, "What happened, Blaine?" He caught his breath for two seconds, seeing how he had run up her staircase, "I know you wrote down the list of students last week who'll be staying over from Ravenclaw and I'd like to add my name to the list." She opened the door wider and rested her hip against the doorway, asking, "Is there some problem at home? Do you want to talk about it?" Miss Pillsbury was not only the Muggle Studies teacher, but also the Head of House Ravenclaw. She usually helped out stressed and burnt out students giving their OWLs or NEWTs, but Blaine was an exceptional case.

He hurriedly shook his head and said, "Some extended family has passed away. I didn't know him that well, so Dad and Mum are happy to keep me out of all the depressing speeches." She giggled a bit, and then summoned her pad from inside. She spoke aloud as she wrote, "Blaine Anderson for the Holidays, check." He then gave her a hopeful look as he inquired, "Can I know who else is staying over?" As she read the list of names, his hopeful look became sad as he realized that no one he knew was staying over for Christmas. He nodded resolutely and walked back to his dorms. On the way back, he almost tripped over a girl who shouted at him, "Watch where you're going, 'Fro!" He carefully put a hand on his head to see that his curls hadn't escaped. He had wanted to gel them down, but Mum had told him that she would cut his hair if he attempted to do anything like that.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

It was Christmas evening and about only twenty children had not gone home. He wouldn't have bet on that because the Hogwarts Christmas Dinner was so scrumptious he thought people would miss going home just to dig into this. Plus, the probability of only this many staying back wasn't something he had expected. He ate his portion of the roast chicken with lots of gusto, but using his napkin at the same time. He saw the girl who had shouted at him talk quietly to one of her friends, or maybe her acquaintance. They were talking really seriously, and Blaine tried to look away, but not before she gave him a scathing look.

He hurriedly looked back into his food, and it was good that he did, as he found a knut in his pudding that he would have definitely missed if he was just enjoying the taste of such a delicious dessert, and not the sight. He also missed Professor Howell giving him an embarrassed look to which Professor Pillsbury nudged him really hard. As they toasted to the New Year, Blaine couldn't stop secretly giggling at the sight of Headmaster Flitwick standing on his chair to give the toast.

When they finished, the children were allowed an hour of roaming about outside the castle before their curfew kicked in. Blaine, who was already dressed up in his heavy cloak and boots walked out, missing his two friends and just kicking at the snow. He looked around him to see no one was there and realized he could sing as loudly as he wanted to. But not too loudly, as it was silent outside and his voice could easily echo. He tapped his hand against his coat as he sang, "This love has taken its toll on me…she said goodbye, too many times before-ore-ore...my heart is breaking in front of me… I have no choice…" He got interrupted by a voice, "'cause I won't say goodbye anymore."

He turned around in surprise to find a red-haired pale girl finishing the song for him. He got back his composure and said, "I didn't know anyone who knew what top 40 signifies over here, much less Maroon 5." She snickered and said, "Well, I like the song, and my sister thinks Adam Levine is hot." Blaine nodded involuntarily, then realized an important thing. He brought out his gloved hand, and said, "My name's Blaine. What's yours?" "Sally's the name. Gryffindor is my House …of fame," she lamely replied and gave his hand a high-five instead. They both laughed at her bad way of rhyming and they started walking again. Blaine asked her, "So why haven't you gone home for Christmas?" She just shrugged and replied, "You know all those stories about how witches love to put babies in hot water and boil them?" At his nod, she said, "That's what my family equates me with after I got my Hogwarts letter. I thought it better not to upset the basket and only go there when I have no other choice. You?" Blaine put his hands in his pockets, stating, "Death in the family. Wasn't close enough for me to go attend the wake or the burial."

Just then, another voice piped up, "Hey ginger! Searching for your soul?" Sally retorted back, "Why should I? I'll just ask you to ask your best friend, the devil!" The voice grew closer as it started laughing and Blaine could see it was the same girl who had shouted at him earlier that evening. She smirked at him and then told Sally, "I see you've made friends with the guy who might have pencil shavings, bits of erasers and paper hidden inside his massive forest of curly hair." Blaine laughed because he was used to hearing stuff like that. That was the start of a new friendship between him, Santana and Sally.


	4. Candy bars and concerns

Thanks a bunch to emc14 for providing me with the art and CrazySue05 for editing this baby!

Disclaimer: I just recharged my bus pass. I have no money left to buy Glee or Harry Potter *wails*

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444 4444444444444444444

September 1st, 2005

Blaine was now a proud twelve-year old. He cheered inwardly as he climbed onto the Hogwarts train for the second time in his life. He entered the third from last compartment, the one he and his friends had unofficially reserved during Christmas break and on the way home. He looked outside the window as he looked at parents saying bye to their children. He had convinced his parents not to come in with him and leave him outside the Muggle entrance to Platform 9 ¾, though he was wishing now that he hadn't done so. Last time, Cooper had whined all the while, but he did help Blaine get onto the train. This time, Cooper had wanted to go backpacking and somehow had obtained permission from Mum and Dad. Blaine knew he wanted to be a big boy, but he hoped to all heavens that one of his friends would come so he wouldn't look so lonely and isolated.

As if someone had called her, Santana just slid into the compartment and smirked at him. She said, "You wanted to be a big boy but missed your parents too much, huh?" He jumped and warned her, "Don't do that. You perfectly know me to know you shouldn't do this now." She shrugged and said, "I only said that, because I did the same. However, I have a friend that you will also love who's only one year younger than us." Behind her was a really-thin blonde girl who waved excitedly and said, "Hey I'm Brittany, and before I ask your name, I really want to know, how many birds live in that nest of yours? It's very clever and sweet of you to keep a house for your owl on your head only."

Blaine looked at Santana, as he didn't know what to make of the girl, who just shrugged and said, "She has a point." Blaine pouted, not wanting to be made fun of because of his hair. Brittany then spoke again, "I'm just happy I got the invitation to go to Hogwarts because I'm pretty sure Lord Tubbington has an ecstasy addiction and there'll be someone there who he'll actually speak back to and can help him." Blaine sniggered at the thought of McGonagall doing her "cat on the first day" trick only to have Brittany ask her to talk to the cat. At Brittany's look, he gave her a sober look back and said, "I really hope he does kick the habit. It's not a good one to have at all."

She nodded back sagely and they sat down, waiting for the third person to turn up. They had somehow made a trio of people from different houses who somehow managed to stay friends despite the whole rivalry thing the school forced them to follow. As Sally walked in, Blaine got up and hugged her, whispering, "I'm so glad your parents allowed you to come back!" She nodded into his shoulder, hugging him back just as fiercely. Before he could let go, Santana shoved him away and hugged Sally herself, saying, "It's good to have the bitch back in our midst."

Sally laughed and said, "That's right, we're gonna rule the school!" and bumped Santana's fist. To her surprise, Brittany hugged her as well and then stated, "Both of them hugged you, so I feel you're a professional hugger. It's nice to be proven correct. You give awesome hugs." Sally just looked at Blaine, who gave a shrug and a slight pout, and realized that Blaine didn't know what to make of this girl who was slightly kooky, but affectionate at the same time.

He removed his on-the-way-to-Hogwarts novel since he wanted to finish this one first before they entered the magnificent castle and got bogged down by homework and the like. Santana scoffed at the title to which he argued, "Eragon is a nice book." Santana just flipped her hair over her shoulder as she said, "Well, I've seen live dragons and none of them talk like Saphira do." Both of them were going to get into a full-fledged debate when Sally said, "How do you know how Saphira talks if you didn't read much of the book?" She just turned to Brittany and started talking quietly as Blaine gave Sally a small high-five.

Their journey was mostly quiet, except when someone gave an excited shriek regarding something that had happened over the other's summer. The only funny moment was when the candy lady walked past asking for requests of candy, to which Brittany deadpanned, "I fed my cat nougat and sprinkles and rubbed his belly with glitter sticks so that he could poop candy bars." Blaine and Sally just stared at her, while Santana tried to mask her derision. The candy lady literally hugged the sweets, not wanting Brittany to sully them while Blaine got up and asked for two packs of Chocolate frogs to go as dessert with his sandwiches.

The train finally stopped and Santana led Brittany to the carriages. Blaine tried to interject, to which she hissed out, "Brittany is afraid of drowning... okay?" He nodded and walked with Sally to another carriage, knowing that Santana's Slytherin acquaintances would travel with her. They waited for some others to enter their carriage, however, to their luck, no one entered. As the carriage started moving, he held her hands and asked her, "How brutal were they? And don't hold back. I know you didn't say much then as Santana's friend was there." She said, "Surprisingly okay." At his glare, she hurriedly elaborated, "No, seriously. They mostly didn't talk to me, and I stayed in my bedroom for most of the time."

Blaine seriously looked at her and said, "If anything happens, anything, I want you to call me, okay?" She pacified him, "I have about nine months without them. Why should I start worrying now?" At his glare, she whined, "You could stop glaring at me every time I say something you don't like." He gave a side smirk and said, "I can't help it if half of what you say is bad." She murmured something under her breath and then continued, "Also, catching up on the previously released songs was brilliant." Silently assenting to the change of topic, Blaine nodded excitedly as they continued to catch up on music, seeing the magnificent castle loom up ahead of them.


	5. The First Time

Thanks a bunch to emc14 for providing me with the art and CrazySue05 for editing this baby!

The date for this chapter is the same as the one where Blaine serenaded Kurt for the first time on the show. ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Harry Potter. But I can make awesome brownies in fifteen minutes. :D

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555 555555555555555555

November 9, 2006

Blaine was extremely stressed out. He had taken up Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures leading to a really heavy workload. However, he wanted to study them so that he had a broader list of careers to choose from. Cooper had taken only Divination and Muggle Studies, and even then the most use he had made of it was to tell innocent Muggle girls that he knew palmistry and then read a fake future to tell them they would have a bright career and a really sexy man on their arm. Since they were mostly girls who were too caught up in his hotness to think of how dumb it was, they just tittered and flirtatiously smiled in his direction, giving him their numbers, which he wouldn't use seeing how he spent ten months in a place where no mobile phone would work at all.

Harry and Ron had told him to calm down, to which he just gave them a glare, seeing how they wanted to go the Hermione Granger way and do all the subjects. However, Professor Pillsbury had a warning from Headmaster Flitwick that no one should be allowed to do that. And she had told Blaine in secret that no one could do it anyway seeing how the Miss Hermione Granger had used a time-turner but they were even rarer than before now, and the Ministry wouldn't provide it for an over-zealous Ravenclaw. He decided that his head wasn't going to absorb any more of the calculations and decided to call it a day. He asked his friends whether they were coming to bed and immediately realized it was a dumb question to ask. Harry and Ron never came to bed till the Prefects nudged them into closing their books and cleaning up. Sometimes, they changed into their night clothes and came down to study so they could jump into bed as soon as they were done.

His batch had more Ravenclaw girls than boys, and he cherished that fact as they had this big dorm and only three large beds in it. He changed, did his usual bedtime routine of singing the scales, and went to sleep.

_It was an empty locker room. Blaine could see some teenage boys walk in and out of showers wearing only towels. He could feel something, something the boys had described when they saw girls, but he had never felt it, not until now. He walked up to a boy, who was secretly looking inside his locker. Blaine realized that no one could see him and stood on tiptoes to see in. It was a group photo in some class room with instruments in it. Most of the people had been scratched out or marred with some sketch pen. However, there was one face which had no decorations on it. He was a fair boy, who looked pretty young. He actually looked as old as Blaine himself was. As Blaine wondered if the guy in the locker room had a thing for this boy, the latter slammed the door shut. About ten minutes later, he walked into the hallways of what appeared to be a high school._

_ The guy he first saw shoved the guy from the photo against a locker. Blaine didn't understand this. Yes, he was brought up in England, but he knew that Americans didn't show their affections in such a violent manner. Maybe that guy didn't know how to express his feelings. What Blaine actually didn't know was that apart from magic and making life easier, the Wizarding World was absent of one thing which made it tons better than most of the Muggle World : homophobia. He watched as the fair boy lashed out at the slightly overweight one. He gasped in horror at the forced kiss and then clasped his hand over his mouth, forgetting in the shock that they couldn't see, touch or hear him. He helplessly looked on as the first boy smashed his hand on a locker and walked away, leaving the fair boy to slide down to the floor in his sadness. He screamed for the boy, even though he didn't know his name, as he felt himself being shaken awake. _

Shaken awake? Harry and Ron were shaking him and slapping him repeatedly, trying to get him out of his screaming. Harry remarked, "I thought you lost your voice during singing practice or something. Thank Merlin the walls are somewhat sound-proof, otherwise…" he just shook his head.

Ron curiously asked, "What were you dreaming about?" Blaine pondered whether to tell them or not.

He quickly decided to keep the boy to himself as such dreams were bad, even in the Wizarding world and cooked up a story. He laughed and said, "Funny you should mention the loss of my voice, because that's what I dreamt about. Nearly Headless Nick was my specialist and he told me I have to cut my throat to regain my voice. I obviously didn't want that."

Ron snickered and said, "Aww, but he needs a partner without a head to play with." Harry threw a pillow at him as they started one of their infamous pillow fights.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

The dreams weren't as frequent as Blaine would have liked them to be. However, sadly, most of them were about the boy being bullied by most of the Jocks. By now, he had had about ten dreams in the last three months and Blaine knew only this much about the boy: He was definitely gay, he loved fashion and he knew how to play most instruments. Blaine looked shocked as he saw him playing a lovely Mozart piece on a baby grand once. He himself knew how to play the piano, so the boy's fast, nimble fingers just sent him into a state of awe.

He really wished that he could meet him and tell him how he felt. However, seeing how he never retaliated much against the bullies, Blaine was about 99% sure the boy was a Muggle. Maybe he could go tell Cooper to search for him, he happily thought as he turned and went to sleep. He didn't see the two faces that stood silently as he wept for about five minutes, became sad, suddenly smiled and then had a serene look on his face. Harry and Ron nodded decidedly, knowing that something was going on, and Santana, Brittany and Sally had to know about it.


	6. Fights and Isolation

Thanks a bunch to emc14 for providing me with the art and CrazySue05 for editing this baby!

Disclaimer: If I had my way, Blaine would have sung "Your Song" and Kurt "Blow me one last kiss". So I don't own either of them.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666 6666666666666666666

October 1st, 2007

Santana screamed, "You can't do this forever, Blaine! We've waited a long time, but it's time we got this all out. I know it's slightly nice to see someone else having fun in your dreams. What you don't understand is that not only is that an invasion of privacy for that boy, but I'm not even sure that boy is real. The only reason you're having these dreams is because that is the kind of boy you want and you don't even know it yet!" Brittany and Sally sucked in a deep breath as they realized Santana had just told them what Blaine hadn't told them yet. He hadn't come out to them yet. In her rage, Santana had forgotten this and now she was biting her lips, rubbing her palms, as she waited for Blaine to answer.

He just gave a calm look, but clenched his fists, which to all three girls meant danger. Brittany got up to hug him, but was held back by Sally. They all knew that Blaine had a bad temper sometimes because of which he had a boxing bag in one of the unused classrooms. If he lashed out and hit Brittany, he would never forgive himself. However this time, he didn't walk away as he usually did when he knew he was on the edge. He just said this, "Yes. I'm gay. Glad you could tell me before I had the courage and trust to tell you myself. Goodbye, and fuck you!"

Blaine turned around, not wanting to watch the tears he knew would pop up in Brittany's eyes, the sadness in Sally's, and the rage in Santana's which he knew was aimed at herself. But it was better this way. Even though they weren't homophobic, the fact that they had sat down somewhere without him and discussed about his sexuality and why he didn't ask anyone out to Hogsmeade when the others had all gone on at least one date was something he couldn't accept. If he had thought rationally for about ten minutes, he would have realized that girls did that, they spoke about their's and other people's feelings while boys tried to keep it in. But he was in a violent mood and decided to not talk to them for the moment.

He walked fast to the classroom he had dubbed his gym and summoned his gloves. He started punching the bag hard and fast, not caring that there was no one to hold the bag, so it was coming closer and closer to his face, and almost hitting him back. He wanted to remove all the rage from this, all the anger from what had happened over the summer. He had needed support, and he hadn't gotten it from his best friends. He realized that the boy in his dream would be the only person who could help him, even if the help was by immersing himself in the boy's world without that boy knowing. The summer had been a shitty one, seeing how Cooper had come back, and he hadn't agreed with most of his decisions.

"_I'm going to be a model", Cooper crowed as he lifted his brother. Blaine immediately begged to be let down, seeing how he didn't want to feel tinier than he already was. He knew puberty had started for him, he didn't know why it wasn't affecting his height yet. Santana loved taking the mickey out of him seeing how she was about two inches taller than him already. Cooper's words then processed in his head and he said, "Model? What happened to Curse Breaker, and Magical Veterinarian and trying to bridge the differences between Muggleborns and the Wizarding World?" Cooper rubbed Blaine's hair, leading to the latter covering his already bushy hair, and sang, "I met a girl in America. She not only convinced me that my backpacking was an awesome idea instead of having a job, but if I did, I should model since I'll get money just to take off my shirt and pose in different positions for a long time."_

_ Blaine and Cooper had had a lot of tiffs, but the true fact was that Blaine looked up to his brother. He knew modelling was a good career and it did pay well, but he was pretty sure that the only reason Coop was actually doing this was because a girl told him to do so. He wasn't a pessimist by definition, but he knew how to see things in a straightforward manner, and he was sure this was not a good choice for Cooper. He tried to explain this to Cooper, who told him that he was only fourteen, and so his opinions were childish and immature. He immediately went and spoke to his parents. His Dad said, "When you went off to sleep the first night, I, your mum and Cooper sat up till the early hours of the night talking about this. You know your brother and how adamant he is. We finally decided to let him go and do whatever he wants, and if it fails, he'll come back and do one of the jobs he has always wanted."_

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Blaine was in his fourth year, and thoroughly enjoying it. He had gotten used to the extra subjects on his schedule. He finished his homework on time and did some extra reading whenever he liked it. He was also free to answer doubts from some of the younger students. When asked why, he said it was like a free revision for him, so he would remember most previous year concepts when he had to study them for the OWLs. However, there were two things that were on pause in his life: One, the appearance of a tawny owl, though the snowy one still came every other week. The second was the presence of three really close friends in his day-to-day workings.

Every time they tried to talk to him, all he said was "I am really busy. I'll talk later." Though the only things he couldn't refuse were the random hugs Brittany bestowed upon him. He knew that if he did say 'no' to those, he might be sentenced for making her cry, because everyone in school loved the cute Hufflepuff. And all this was why he wasn't shocked when Professor Pillsbury came to him with the order that he had to make some new friends.


	7. Coming Out

Thanks a bunch to emc14 for providing me with the art and CrazySue05 for editing this baby!

This is where it meets the prologue, so Kurt enters, finally!

Disclaimer: I live in India and still haven't been to either America or Europe. Enough proof that I don't own Harry Potter or Glee.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 7777777777777777

He was definitely pissed at Professor Pillsbury, though he tried not to show it on the outside. He asked her, "Ma'am, whatever in the world do you mean when you say I should make more friends?" She clutched her hands together as she said, "Well, it has been brought to my attention that you're slightly disassociating yourself from the people who you are close to. It happens once or twice during puberty, but this is taking it a little bit too far, don't you think?" Blaine said, "Don't you think it's a bit inappropriate for you as my teacher to come and say that I'm not being good friends with people? I mean, I can choose to do what I want right?" She said, "Yes, but you are a good student Blaine, just like your brother…and…" But Blaine had had enough. He shouted, "Oh yes! The almighty Cooper! Did he owl you and tell you his brother wasn't friends with anyone anymore? Obviously you would notice because he messaged you right?"

He then suddenly felt like he was looking at himself from the outside, and all he could think was, "Oh My Lord, I sound so childish and whiny, like a teenager begging for attention. Wait, I am a teenager." He finally realized that his parents knew what they were doing with respect to Cooper and actually according to his Mum's latest missive, they had reduced Cooper's money intake so they could see whether he could handle himself or not. He still didn't know what to do about his friends. He then decided that he would tell them as long as they are his best friends, it shouldn't matter to them what he was dreaming of at nights. But he knew, that wouldn't work on the girls. So he decided on a partial lie, to tell them that he wasn't getting dreams like before…

"So, I'd like to say sorry to the five of you. Especially to the girls though since I spoke to Harry and Ron anyway. My dreams aren't the ones as before, so you can heave a sigh of relief." Santana literally jumped into Blaine's arms as she hugged him tightly and told him, "I don't even care if you get dreams about some boy, I missed you so bad." Ron was shell-shocked to see the bitch of Slytherin act in such an affectionate manner. As if reading his mind, she gave him a look and said, "If this gets out…" and mimed a finger crossing her neck. Ron nodded in sheer fear as Blaine continued, "I haven't said this till now, but yes, I am gay. I didn't tell before, because, come on. I haven't dated a guy or a girl, for all I know, I am not in the mood to date anyone at all." At their funny looks, he concluded, "But it wasn't cool of you to do that, Sanny. What if someone did that to someone you loved in front of a bunch of probably homophobic people?" She growled, "I have razorblades in my hair, all up in there. It won't be hard for me to kill a person or two." She looked at the others for two minutes and then all of them burst out laughing.

In a way, what he had told the girls was true. The dreams hadn't stopped coming, but thankfully for the guy in the dream, the violent shoves and swears had stopped. He could see him roaming about in a big city with a lot of billboards. He was getting praise from a woman, who Blaine thought was the guy's boss. And then he finally got to see the name of the boy. It was a coincidence actually. He was dreaming of the boy going out for a coffee with another guy, and he was feeling really awkward to admit that he felt Sanny was right, but just then, his book opened and it was written in a Calligraphic handwriting

_**Kurt Hummel**_

Blaine didn't want to sound sappy at that point, but Kurt seemed like the perfect name for the perfect boy. And just then, he had a startling realization, "I like this boy!"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

September 1st, 2010

Blaine rubbed his eyes vigorously and looked back at the staff table, hoping it could be anyone else. After all, there were 6.8 billion people on this planet, and even though 60% of it would be Muggles, that left about 2.72 billion people who could be named Kurt Hummel and be a Wizard. But, his eyes didn't deceive him, only his Kurt could be that fair and handsome and sexy and cute and polite at the same time. He realized he was very close to drooling and so he closed his mouth and tried to look elsewhere. It was slightly hard when Headmaster Flitwick was making introductions for the guy who would be his Charms teacher for the rest of the year.

He tuned back into the announcement only to hear him say, "And now Kurt himself will say a few words." Flitwick muttered "Quietus" with the wand aimed at his throat to stop the magically magnifying voice. But then Blaine looked on as Kurt modestly tried to refuse to give a speech. He finally stood up on the podium and spoke, "Hello everyone." Blaine melted as he heard the perfect, lilting voice of the boy who had been in his dreams for the last four years.

Kurt said, "It is my honour to teach you students Charms this year. It is one of the subjects that I have always loved and it has so many uses in your day-to-day life as well. I have a slight American accent, so if you do not understand a word which you may know, but I've pronounced in a different way, feel free to let me know. I can see the decadent desserts from here, since the Headmaster made me leave my chocolate soufflé to come talk to you guys. But I'll elaborate more on that during our actual lectures so that everyone gets an opinion based on their year and not a generalized one. Good night and sweet dreams!" He walked off the podium and started laughing along with the Headmaster as he summoned his dessert to himself and ate it with a spoon as well as his finger. Most of the Slytherins gave the Professor a bad look, since he wasn't showing proper decorum whilst in Hogwarts, but Blaine just smiled, with almost-hearts in his eyes, looking at the new professor.


	8. Finally meeting

Thanks a bunch to emc14 for providing me with the art and CrazySue05 for editing this baby!

Disclaimer: I'm only 20 years old. I don't own shit except this awesome laptop I got for my birthday.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888

The next day was hell for Blaine. Professor Pillsbury passed out the timetable sheets, and he carefully went through the lectures, only to find out that he didn't have Charms till the next day. He groaned and banged his head against the table, causing his head to spin a bit. He hadn't slept well last night. The visuals he had gotten last night were something he would always remember, even though it was the worst invasion of privacy.

_Blaine woke up in someone's living room. This confused him because he usually saw Kurt roam around somewhere till the sun set and darkness set upon him. Then it struck him, Kurt was at Hogwarts! There was no time difference and so when it was night for him; it was night for Kurt as well. He looked around the room to see a bookcase stacked with loads of books. They were sorted by genre, he realized, as he saw the top shelf filled with Charms books and the bottom one with novels: Wizarding and Muggle, alike._

_ He looked at the titles and found that he knew most of them, though some were obscure, and some were quite carefully packed. He added one more point to Kurt's check list: Takes care of books. He then walked into the next room, which was apparently Kurt's bedroom. At this point, he really wished that there were sounds in this dream world, because he could have avoided this. He could see that Kurt had definitely removed the layers that he had worn during the feast. He was seeing Kurt nude for the first time. It was like a train wreck because he knew it was not something Kurt knew anyone else would see, but at the same time so mesmerizing. He decided to get it over with and looked at it to see Kurt rub himself up and down over and over, increasing and decreasing the speed. He wished he could have sound as he could see Kurt moaning._

_ Finally, Kurt came as Blaine closed his eyes in embarrassment. As hot and sexy as that was, he finally realized that not only did he watch Kurt masturbate, but that Kurt had been in his dreams for the past four years and he was his Charms teacher. He had never put the dots together and faded out as the realization made him faint._

He went through his daily routine normally, happy because he had at least one of his three best friends in every lecture of his. He hadn't told them about Kurt being the guy he had been dreaming of, and wasn't planning to tell them either. That would only get him a lot of flack and he really didn't need it in his seventh year. Before he went to sleep, he went to the Hospital Wing and asked for a Dreamless Sleep Potion. Madam Pomfrey frowned at him as she checked him for any injuries or ailments to which he said, "NEWTs tension. I've been tossing and turning in my sleep and if I do go to sleep, I dream that I got zero NEWTs." Her face softened as this was a regular complaint and gave him a vial.

She told him, "Don't get used to this. The more you have of it, the less effect it has, and the more addicted you get." He promised her not to have it till a minimum of three weeks later. As he walked out of the Hospital Wing, he could hear someone walking in. As they greeted Madam Pomfrey with loads of happiness, he heard their voice and immediately recognized it as Kurt's. He corrected himself to Mr. Hummel. He still didn't know whether Kurt knew about him or not. He didn't know if Kurt could see Blaine while he went to sleep or whether he was just one of the four hundred students he was going to teach. He hurried back to his dorm and changed into his pyjamas. As he lay down, he took a little dose of the vial and not the whole thing, hoping the potion would try to make him sleep through the time where he usually saw Kurt and then let him have nice, imaginary dreams for the rest of the night. He surprisingly slept peacefully the whole night through.

The next morning, he woke up, sated and fully charged for the day. Though one thought kept irritating him. He wasn't sure if the reason he slept without any Kurt-isions last night was because it was one of the nights when he didn't have any visions or because the potion had worked its charm. He left it in his brain to ponder upon later, as he thumped Harry and Ron with their pillows to wake them up. This had led to a massive pillow fight, which ended in Blaine having to repair the pillowcases, seeing how Harry and Ron had to run and take baths before breakfast ended. They told him to go on to the Hall, seeing how he just had to put on his tie and he was terribly hungry.

He walked down the staircase, and groaned as it started moving. It was one of those days where he hated it. It was cool in the first few months when he could come late to a class and tell the Professor he was late because one of the staircases changed course. However, on days like these, when he was starving and it changed, he hated it. As it reached the other end, Blaine got off quickly, wanting to find a staircase which wouldn't betray him this morning. When he finally reached the hall, he saw Kurt leaving the entrance from the same way he was about to enter. Kurt stopped in front of him and gave him a bemused look. Blaine wondered if he knew Legilimency and tried as hard as possible not to think of Wednesday night. Kurt then raised a hand towards his face, and Blaine shuddered a bit as...

Kurt removed a feather from Blaine's messy curls. He then said, "Experimenting with feather fashion or early morning pillow fight?" Blaine was tongue-tied as he quickly said, "The former. No, wait, the latter. Wait, what did you say?" Kurt just looked amused as he walked on by. Blaine shouted behind him, "It was a non-sexual pillow fight!" He heard Kurt giggle as he turned around with a broad smile on his face... and stopped smiling as he realized the whole staff and the first two rows had heard him say that. He blushed really hard as he walked to where Sally was sitting and started banging his head against the table again. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately, Sally thought as she scratched his curls, thinking of how much Blaine had done for her over the years.


	9. Unlocking secrets (and locks)

Thanks a bunch to emc14 for providing me with the art and CrazySue05 for editing this baby!

Disclaimer: I'd totally lock up Draco and Harry in a broom closet if I were JK. Sadly not, I don't own any shizz!

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999

Blaine finally got his head up and started eating his bacon and toast with jam as fast as he could. The first lecture was Charms. He had already made a fool of himself, and didn't want to be the late guy on top of that. Sally told him to slow down, and he did, but only by a mite. He finished his food in four minutes, kissed Sally's forehead, and ran to class.

Blaine then realized he had gone early to breakfast and so was the first person outside the class. The classroom was locked, but the door had way too many locks on it to be put by Kurt. He figured some third-years were trying to emulate the Weasley Twins and put all the locks on the door to give the teacher a hard time. He swore that he was trying to help Kurt as he unlocked his door. He reminded himself again to call him Professor Hummel, and not Kurt like he had been calling him since he saw his name written in beautiful calligraphy. Some of the locks were really tricky and he used some of the hints his Dad had given him over the years. There was one last simple lock and he let that be, so Kurt wouldn't know some kids had played a prank on him, when he heard that oh-so-familiar voice, "Are you trying to score points on the second day of school itself? Worthy of a Ravenclaw, I would say." Blaine groaned inwardly and turned to his side to see Kurt leaning against the wall. He looked hot and Blaine tried to control his downtown as he panicked, "Um, I didn't want your second day to start on such an ominous note. So I did that for you."

Kurt laughed as he stopped leaning and walked towards the door, casting a silent "Alohomora" as he did so. "Twenty points to Ravenclaw, because I put all those locks there. Unlocking and locking charms was something you guys learnt in your first year, so I wanted to refresh everyone's memory. I am not going to cast those spells again though, so let's keep this a secret between us, okay Mister..." Blaine kept looking at Kurt's face, not believing that he could see his mouth move but hear his voice as well. He realized a question was being asked, and nodded. Kurt laughed again and stated, "I was fishing for your name, but maybe I should call you Mr. Feather-hair after today's incident." Blaine smiled widely as he followed Kurt into the class.

Kurt walked to the teacher's table on the dais, placing his satchel on top and performing an intricate charm Blaine was sure resembled some locking spell, while he went to the first bench and sat down. Kurt laughed again, saying, "Well, someone is really eager, Mr. Feather-hair." Blaine didn't know if Kurt was just that charming, or because Kurt had appeared in his dreams for the last four years, but he just couldn't stop smiling at him. He usually took a lot of offence when someone teased him about his hair, since if he left it curly, he was "Mr. Broccoli-head" and if he gelled it, he was "Gel-Lord". Somehow when Kurt teased him, he knew it was light-heartedly seeing how he himself was bullied in high school. Something just struck Blaine then. It wasn't the same way back. He recognized Kurt, but Kurt didn't recognize him back. Now, he definitely knew that he couldn't tell him, at least not now, about him being able to see him throughout high school, because he was pretty sure, Kurt in his anger would take away so many points from Ravenclaw that not one sapphire would be visible in the whole year.

Blaine decided to test the waters a bit by asking, "So, was your schooling just like Hogwarts? Strict teachers who give you loads of homework?" He immediately saw Kurt shut down a bit, as if the light in his eyes had dimmed, as Kurt reminisced, "No...I wish it were like Hogwarts. I would have killed for a beautiful education and trustworthy teachers. Some were nice, but some were just so oblivious that you would want to choke them." Kurt apparently then realized who he was talking to, and lightened the mood by saying, "I make myself sound like a psychopathic killer, taking about killing and choking teachers. Ah well, not everyone gets the cream of the crop, right? And as I have heard from Emma, you happen to be a stellar student." Blaine just blushed. It wasn't his fault that he understood concepts easily so he could explain it to friends who couldn't grasp it till he used an analogy or something simple so they could understand.

The hardest person to teach was Brittany. He loved the girl and adored her simple view of the world, but when she got distracted by random sparks in the corridor or someone's scent in the library, it was difficult for him to start all over again with concepts in Transfiguration. She excelled at Care of Magical Creatures, and Hagrid was one of her closest friends, letting her go and pet unicorns. She was the reason he had deduced that the well-known fact that only virgins could touch unicorns was actually wrong. How he had found out that she wasn't a virgin was something he had blocked away in his mind, never to see that much of breasts ever again.

He looked back up to find Kurt suddenly looking away from him, his cheeks turning pink. Blaine tried to hide the thought of Kurt looking cute with pink cheeks as he said, "So your parents are both wizards?" He saw Kurt conflicted about something, but as he opened his mouth, most of the students started pouring in. Kurt gave him an apologetic look as he started the class, and Blaine just felt victorious over the small conversation he had with his dream-man.


	10. Holiday Invitations

Thanks a bunch to emc14 for providing me with the art and CrazySue05 for editing this baby!

Disclaimer: I have college in the morning and I have to get up at six am. Clear to say, I don't own Glee or Harry Potter.

10101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010 10101010101010101010101010

It had been two months since his final year started. Even though Blaine was busy concentrating on his NEWTs preparation, there was something he was pretty sure of. Even if he hadn't seen Kurt in his dreams, he would have still fallen in love with him. Yes, he had finally admitted that he was in love with Kurt. At first, he thought that involuntarily, Kurt had helped him figure out that he was gay. Well, that and the fact that Santana pantsing Brittany at a party after they won a Quidditch match didn't turn him at all as compared to his friends who had mostly all spoiled their pants. But Kurt and he had a connection, something which Kurt realized even though he had no idea about Blaine's dreams.

Blaine had made it a habit by now to frequent the corridors of the class about five minutes before the class started so that he could talk to Kurt as a friend as opposed to a teacher-student way. Somehow, they managed to connect on almost all topics. From fashion to politics to LGBT rights. The only thing they truly disagreed on was pop music. Kurt, who had grown up in America, loved Broadway music, while Blaine loved the cheesy pop music which most people adopted as their guilty pleasures. Even though Kurt shook his head sadly at Blaine's taste of music, there was a glint in his eye which showed that he was only teasing.

Blaine had totally given up trying to call Kurt Professor Hummel. He tried his best, but slipped up with Kurt many times in class. Luckily, or maybe unluckily, most people knew that Kurt and Blaine had become best friends at this point. It wasn't uncommon to see them walking together to dinner, discussing something and separating only when they reached the Entrance Hall and had to go to different tables to eat. Professor Pillsbury could swear that Kurt was yearning to go sit with Blaine if he possibly could. Kurt was much younger than the other professors and she presumed that he liked catching up with someone who had similar ideas than people who were at least forty years older, she and Carl excluded, of course. However, she did know that there were some who frowned upon their friendship because it was very easy for a student to cry favouritism, and then Kurt would not know what to do seeing how it was only his first year of teaching.

So, one Hogsmeade weekend, when Blaine took his permission slip out and Kurt just walked alongside him, Emma took Kurt's hand in hers and told Blaine, "Why don't you go hang out with the girls today, Blaine? I need to talk to Professor Hummel about something." Blaine started to protest, but realized that Professor Pillsbury referring to Kurt as Professor Hummel was her gently reminding him about boundaries. He still managed to give a sad look to Kurt as he turned around and walked down alone. He knew that Sally had snagged a date this time and Brittany and Santana would be somewhere near the Shrieking Shack, trying to make out as much as they could since it was hard for them to search for broom cupboards that they could be comfortable in, in Brittany's words.

He decided to walk around by himself, clear his head a bit while he thought about what to do. He had only about six months till his schooling ended and he figured out what job he wanted to do. The Christmas holidays were coming up, and he had decided he would go home for them. He would have to ask Kurt what he was doing, he thought, as he walked past Honeydukes and decided to get some chocolate frogs. He had recently found out that Kurt loved them, and especially loved letting them jump away and then catching them with his hands and mouth. He didn't remember much after that, because the moaning noises Kurt had made as he bit into the frog was really distracting and reminded him of the first night that he had found out about Kurt being a Wizard.

He knew he loved Kurt, and he knew Kurt loved spending time with him. But he didn't know whether Kurt like liked him, to use a kid phrase. Kurt was four years elder to him, and could easily date a sophisticated guy over him. He could be spending time with Blaine because of their common likes on so many topics as opposed to because he liked him. He knew puberty had been good to him, but he didn't have the confidence to ask Kurt out.

On top of that, the dreams were another complication that he had. Blaine decided that he would have to tell Kurt during the Christmas holidays. He would send him an owl about it, as he was too scared to tell him to his face. If Kurt didn't reply and ignored him when he came back from his vacation, he would take it for what it was, rejection, and talk to some Healer about eliminating those dreams. If he did reply, but rejected him to his face, they'd probably try to stay friends as their friendship had bloomed so strongly in the past two months that saying goodbye would be quite difficult, in his opinion. And if he confessed that he also liked him back, then his happiness would hit the roof and he would kiss Kurt like there was no tomorrow.

Although, all this plans fell in the mud when he actually asked Kurt what he was doing for the holidays. As they walked around the Lake, Kurt confessed, "My dad lives in America, still. I cannot ask him to apparate or floo to England, because he had a mild heart attack a few years back, and I don't want him to risk the travel. At the same time, I cannot go back there for the time being because there are, well, some complications which I ran away from when coming here." Blaine was curious since he didn't have information about Kurt during this summer. Kurt said, "I had a boyfriend, and he didn't know I was a wizard. I wasn't in the state of mind to um..." Blaine could see the doubtful wheels rolling in Kurt's head as he decided whether or not to tell him and quickly said, "I won't tell a soul. Best friends, remember?" Kurt smiled sadly as he continued, "I had just spoken to Professor Flitwick regarding this job and wasn't in the mood to ...make love. He was physically bigger than me, and tried to overpower me. I might have blasted him into the wall behind him in fear and then cast a Memory charm on him so he would think I broke up with him because of the job. Dad still doesn't know about this, and if he does, he'll probably pick up his wand and kill the guy."

As Kurt continued talking, Blaine realized that he had never seen Kurt's mum in the picture, and presumed they had had a divorce or his mother had passed away. Divorce was the extreme option in England, though he had heard his own mum say several times that America was more open than England to Muggle innovations, including divorce at the drop of a hat. Even though that was a veiled insult to Americans, Blaine hoped that Kurt did have a Mum but his parents were divorced as the latter option was too sad to even think of. He tuned back in to hear Kurt complete, "...So you could say, I'm avoiding talking about my ended relationship with my Dad by not going home."

Blaine thought this was a travesty. He remembered his first Christmas at Hogwarts. Even though he was happy now that he stayed because he met Sally and Santana, no one should stay at Hogwarts and be miserable. He knew his Mum and Dad would say yes and hopefully Kurt wouldn't see it as crossing boundaries. He asked Kurt, "Do you want to come over to my house for the Christmas holidays?"


	11. Snowball fights and innuendos

Thanks a bunch to emc14 for providing me with the art and CrazySue05 for editing this baby!

Disclaimer: Have the last chapters taught you nothing? I don't own them. *runs for ice-cream*

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Blaine could obviously see Kurt's hesitance, as he didn't reply for about three minutes and his Adam's apple bobbed up and down. He knew this was a bad idea. He immediately spoke up, "I'm sorry, I crossed a line. I didn't mean to do it. It's just... no one should be alone on Christmas." He turned around to walk away and hide his tears of humiliation when Kurt turned him around and hugged him tightly. He hugged him back, knowing that this was something important, because Kurt was never that free with his hugs, not even with Professor Pillsbury, who had become Kurt's confidante within the teachers. He looked up at Kurt's face, which was slightly splotchy, but his eyes were filled with gratitude. Even with Kurt crying, he had never looked more beautiful. He looked at Kurt's lips for a while, looking back at Kurt's eyes, only to realize Kurt was looking at his lips as well. They grew closer, as their lips were about to graze...SPLAT!

Blaine looked behind him as he rubbed the back of his head, only to find a blob of black hair and a fur coat he knew only belonged to...SPLAT! This time, Kurt was hit as Blaine shouted, "Santana, you know the rules! No snowball throwing till both teams have notice of the game." She shouted back, "I told you about it about a zillion times during breakfast. You were too engrossed looking at someone's ass when they bent down to pick up their fork." Blaine felt Kurt cringe as it was him who had dropped a fork during breakfast. He mutely told Blaine, "I'll tell you later..." as he walked back into the castle. Blaine just walked away, as he was sure he would yell at Santana if she approached him right now. He was pretty sure that he and Kurt were having a moment back there, and if Santana hadn't thrown the snowball, they might have just kissed.

But then again, it was against school rules for teacher-student fraternization. The only reason he hadn't been warned about it was mostly because he was seventeen, legal and about to graduate from school. If they hadn't realized that Santana was going to throw a snowball at them, how could they have realized if some other student, or worse, a teacher had seen them? Keeping this in mind, he decided not to throw the Jelly-Legs Jinx on Santana, because she hated her legs feeling like jelly. He bent down as if to tie his shoelace, whilst collecting snow to form a big snowball. He then animated it so it would follow Santana wherever she dodged till it hit her. As she shouted, "Hey hobbit, don't you wanna play with Auntie Tana," he aimed it hard and the snowball hit her on the back of her head. He started laughing as Sally and Brittany got up from the snow where they were making snow angels. They came walking till all four of them were standing together, and joined in a group hug. None of them noticed a certain young man with styled hair looking at them from the third floor.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Blaine decided to spend the rest of the day with his girls as opposed to seeking out Kurt. It was easy to see that he was conflicted, and he thought he would give him some space, even if he wanted to spend time with him. He played chess for about four hours with Sally and lost badly every single time. He danced with Brittany to random songs and then taught her how to convert her arm into an animal or bird arm. He had to convince her to change it back when she somehow converted her left arm into a peacock's wing and was too fascinated with it to change it back. He convinced her though. He stood with Santana at the clock tower and made up dumb stories about each group of people or single people walking out into the courtyard. He always settled on melancholy fun, while she settled on not having enough sex. By dinner time, he realized that he really missed Kurt and that if Kurt did reject him, he'd have to learn how to cope without him. He had become like a part he didn't even know existed, but now that he had it, couldn't work without it.

They had a scrumptious dinner filled with ham, sausages by the dozen, and all sorts of cupcakes, ice creams and scones for dessert. He was happily full as he waved goodbye to his friends and walked up to Kurt's office. He had entered it for the first time within a week of them talking to each other, when they discussed a fashion magazine and couldn't bear to stop. Kurt had later escorted him back to his dorm as it was after curfew and they hadn't even realized it.

Blaine knocked the door twice and waited for Kurt to open the door. He gave out a heavy "whoosh" as he knew he would either feel elated or bad after this conversation. He knew technically he shouldn't take offence as it could be awkward for Kurt to go to a family Christmas dinner where all extended family members came over. But this was a totally different area for him because he loved Kurt and if Kurt said yes, this would be the first time his whole family saw Kurt, whether or not he reciprocated those feelings for him. Kurt opened the door and ushered him in. He had changed into a vest and sweatpants. As he turned around, Blaine saw Kurt's ass and remembered his first night again. He purposely went to the bookshelf again so he could say that he looked at the books if he said something by mistake.

Kurt had arranged for hot chocolate and some biscuits on his table. He said, "I would have prepared your usual medium drip but it's already nine pm and I'm pretty sure you do want to go to sleep tonight. So I'll come to the point. I would love to come to your place, but think of it this way. We know we are best friends, the whole school knows we are best friends, but does your family?" Blaine reassured him, "Mom actually likes you. I sent her a picture of us at Halloween and according to her, you look gorgeous." Kurt teased, "According to her? Does that mean you don't think so?" Blaine bantered back, "Well, I think you're sexy, but you didn't know I thought that, did you?" Kurt started laughing, but it was a pleasant laugh. He then became serious again and said, "Okay, but then your extended relatives?" Blaine got out of his sofa and kneeled in front of Kurt, "You aren't fifty years old that it is bad for us being friends. But even if you were fifty, I would love talking to you. Other than my extended family having virtual reservations, do you have any problems?" Kurt shook his head, knowing he was making a decision which might bite him in the butt later, but he couldn't help but cave into Blaine's large-as-hell puppy-dog eyes.

Blaine concluded, "It's settled then. Either you can come on the train with us, or apparate to King's Cross and meet us there." Kurt said, "I don't think teachers are actually supposed to be on the train. I'll come, don't worry, dear." The endearment slipped out of Kurt's mouth quite easily as Blaine looked shocked for a fraction of a second and then set his face back to normal. He looked at these biscuits and said, "Are these delicious or what? I love the ones with jam just oozing out of them. It's so yummy to just lick it off." Blaine realized the innuendo as he finished saying it, but decided not to press it as Kurt himself suppressed a giggle. They continued talking for about an hour till Kurt realized that he had missed Blaine's curfew again and escorted him one more time, hugging him for a long time before he finally let go. He didn't know why, but he felt that these holidays would change something really important in their relationship.


	12. Interlude - A Mom's excitement

Thanks a bunch to emc14 for providing me with the art and CrazySue05 for editing this baby!

This is Blaine's Mom's POV, for those who have forgotten her name.

Disclaimer: All I have to my name is an Android phone, a College ID Card, a Laptop and a Bus Pass.

12121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212 1212121212121212121212121212

Interlude:

Maggie was so excited she was figuratively apparating around the whole house as she did her chores. Dan ran behind her and held her shoulders as he said, "You do realize with the state of your hair right now, Kurt will be sure that you are one of the Muggle-seen witches with green skin and warts and crazy hair. Calm down, it'll be just like one of Blaine's friends who came over during the holidays. Remember Sally? She came during his fourth year. Very sweet girl and helped you with all the chores despite you telling her not to." Maggie tutted at her husband and explained, "That was a girl. This is a boy." As Dan said, "I know that…" she continued, "And haven't you been reading Blaine's letters? If his letter is a three-page one, about one and a half pages of it mentions Kurt. Kurt did this, Kurt did that, Kurt taught an easier way, Kurt read that book so I want to read it when I get back, Charge my Ipod because Kurt is coming, Kurt likes Broadway and doesn't appreciate my love for pop music…Kurt, Kurt, Kurt. Our little boy has finally got a crush on another boy. Even though I want to know about his family and why he isn't going back. Especially if it turns out to be a case like Sally, we'll need to do something."

Dan said, "No, I don't think it's a problem with his family. Blaine said that his Dad was just like us, supporting him when he came out to him, especially in America. I don't even know why Muggles are so worried about random people dating others. Let them have sex with whomever they want. Whatever they want to do in the privacy of their bedroom is their choice, why are the others so bothered? Unless they are used to looking into other people's bedrooms to get their motor revved up. Maybe we should look into that."

Maggie shoved Dan away by brandishing a spatula at him. She stirred the gravy again as she patiently said, "You said almost the exact same words when Cooper came home talking about it the first time. Blaine wasn't old enough to understand why wearing a cute bowtie made some student in Cooper's class call him a fag. Blaine was just four… four! And you said the same thing and Cooper went off to sleep and Blaine started crying because you were talking about various ways the homophobic people might look into people's bedrooms instead of reading him his usual bedtime story." Dan nodded regretfully as he said, "Don't worry. Just do your normal food. Your siblings will be home in an hour and mine are coming in the evening. We'll manage, we always do. If Blaine is actually crushing on him like you say he is, won't Kurt be a person who wouldn't whine or complain if something goes wrong?" She nodded as she felt better. They put on the radio and danced along to "Club Can't Handle Me" as she continued cooking and he started replacing the bed sheets.


	13. Confessions

Thanks a bunch to emc14 for providing me with the art and CrazySue05 for editing this baby!

Disclaimer: Do not own them. Nope. Nada. Zilch. Nothing.

13131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313 1313131313131313131313131313

Christmas was upon them. Blaine had owled his Mum to get some presents for Kurt as well. Kurt had informed Blaine that he would meet him at King's Cross as the Headmaster wanted to talk to him regarding some teaching plans. Blaine hugged Kurt as he adjusted his scarf and winked as he turned around to walk away. As he started walking towards the carriages, he had a love-struck look, which was immediately noticed by Santana. She waited till they all got into the carriage and then into their compartment. She immediately locked the door so the other two girls couldn't get in; she knew they would understand. She turned on Blaine, who looked shocked, as she shrieked, "What is wrong with you? Crushing on a teacher? Yeah, he is easy on the eyes if you like really fair boys who look like elves, and I know he's a good friend of yours. But you can't do this to yourself."

She looked on as Blaine seemed to come to terms with a decision in his head. He then said, "You remember a few years back, when we didn't talk to each other because Harry and Ron told you about me having dreams about someone?" She nodded and stated, "Yes, but didn't you stop getting those dreams?" He confessed, "I said that so you would stop badgering me about it. And that boy I dreamt about?" He sucked in a breath as he said, "That boy is Kurt." Santana went blank for two minutes, trying to match the name in her memory, then shouted, "Wait! Kurt, as in Kurt Hummel? As in Kurt Hummel, our Charms teacher?" Blaine covered his ears as he knew pretty much what she would be ranting about.

Two minutes later, he looked up to see her mouth had finally stopped moving. He uncovered his ears and then she almost whispered, "Does he know about it?" Blaine just shook his head, as she continued, "Well, Blainey-boy, you'll have to tell him. Especially now that you are close friends, if you still get dreams, it'll be even worse." Blaine said, "Well, I've decided during the Christmas vacation, I'll corner him somewhere my Mum won't find us and tell him everything." She gave him a look and asked, "He's coming to your place?" Sally and Brittany jerked back in reflex as the compartment door suddenly opened and Blaine ran out of it into the next compartment as Santana screamed at his back. Brittany gave her a questioning look and Sally continued pestering Santana with questions, but she kept mum. It wasn't her secret to reveal.

As the train stopped at King's Cross, Blaine got down and searched for his parents. He looked around, only to find a familiar back talking to someone. He decided to go spook Kurt, however he stood still when he saw who Kurt was talking to.

"Blaine!"

He still couldn't speak as his Mum hugged him and Cooper continued talking to Kurt. He didn't even think this would happen. Just then, Kurt looked behind and gave him a warm smile. He beckoned him with his hand as he continued listening to Cooper. Blaine decided to roll with the punches, and walked to Kurt, feeling on top of the world as Kurt slotted his fingers into his.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

It had been about five days since they had arrived at the Anderson home. Kurt had gelled in with all of his relatives spectacularly. He knew that they wouldn't do it, but he was still happy that none of them joked about Kurt's complexion. He sat down with the men to discuss cars and the rising price of diesel. He could cook as well as charm all the ladies. His Mum and Dad were especially taken by him. Blaine was slightly worried that Kurt might fall for Cooper like most of the boys he knew did, but Kurt seemed to smile at him more than at Cooper, so he took it as a win.

It was the day before Christmas, and all of them sat in front of the fireplace, singing Christmas Carols. He then decided that he would have to tell Kurt about the whole debacle that night. His gift would depend on what Kurt's response to him was. He had actually created the thing and the message on it would differ in regards to what he wanted Kurt to know about him. He tapped Kurt on the shoulder and gestured to the back yard. Kurt smiled and nodded. He got out both their jackets and wore his, helping Kurt put his on as well.

They started walking as Blaine tried to find the words to say. Kurt stopped walking and stood in front of Blaine as he said, "You aren't usually this jittery. That, and there must be a reason you called me to walk in this bitter cold instead of in front of the fireplace with cocoa." Blaine decided to just blurt it out.

"Okay, so Kurt, back in my third year when I was about thirteen, I started getting some weird dreams." At Kurt's disgusted look, he rushed, "No, not that. Why would I tell you about _that_? Anyway, so it started with this dream. It was in a public high school. A boy smashed his locker door close and when another boy came in and lashed out, he forcibly kissed him, punched a locker again and left. I couldn't hear anything going on, but I knew what had happened." Kurt's face had gone whiter than usual as Blaine said, "I've been having these dreams on and off since then. They mostly surround real-time events of a single person. It's you, Kurt."

Kurt looked flabbergasted as he said. "This is all one big joke, right? I told you about that incident, and now you're trying to joke about it. Really cool, Blaine!" He turned around and started walking as Blaine ran behind him. He shouted, "Wait! I remember one thing that you would definitely not have told me." Kurt waited patiently as Blaine hummed the part of the Mozart piece he had seen Kurt playing. He then told him, "You never actually told me you play the piano, so how would I know that you played it, unless..." As he gave Kurt a sweet look, Kurt appeared as if he was about to fall, as he said, "I have to go from here…I have to go…I have to…" He ran in, and Blaine just stood there, snowflakes falling on his head as he heard Kurt hurriedly packing and apparating from his house.


	14. Letters and girl talks

Thanks a bunch to emc14 for providing me with the art and CrazySue05 for editing this baby!

Disclaimer: I do not own it. I don't. Why do you want to make me cry?

14141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414 141414141414141414141414141414

It had been a day since the New Year, and eight days since Kurt had run away from Blaine. He knew this was one of the possible outcomes; however the fact that Kurt refused to accept it wasn't his fault had him crying into his pillow every night. His parents had asked him about a thousand times why Kurt left without saying a proper goodbye or without staying the whole vacation as he was supposed to. Blaine just slammed the door in their faces. He had asked his Mum to send up food to his bedroom, but that was one thing she refused to do. So he stayed up in his room all day and came out only during eating times, where he quietly and quickly ate his food and went back to his bedroom. If one good thing had come out of this, it was that he finished his holiday homework before New Years' Eve dawned upon them, rather than the usual sitting up till the early hours of New Year to finish all of it before he went back to school.

He kept thinking if there was any way he could have said it and not have Kurt run out on him. He tried to put himself in Kurt's shoes, and realized he would also have freaked if he knew that some person, however close, was able to see what was going on in his life. He decided to sit with some first years from his House and teach them some principles. He knew it was cowardly, but he didn't want to face Santana and have her tell him, "I told you so," with her usual smirk. About an hour later, he had finished revising most of the charms and made them laugh by levitating all of their bags and shoes that they had removed at the same time. They jumped up again and again, trying to reach it, but he just raised them higher with his wand every time. Just then, there was a knock on the window as an owl tried to fly along with the speeding train. Blaine immediately crossed over and opened the window.

The owl flew in and seemed to give him a haughty look as it reached out its leg, a letter attached to it. He let the owl perch on his trousers, and untied the letter, only for the owl to fly away immediately. The envelope was tiny, as if containing just a slip of paper. It said,

_Don't talk to me for the next few days. I need to have a clear mind and you talking to me won't help it. We'll be professional in class and I will send you another letter when I finally come to terms with what you told me back at your house. Till then, I want you to think what you would have done if I dropped such a bomb on you and give me the space I need._

_Kurt Hummel_

Blaine was even sadder because Kurt always ended his messages with a 'Love, Kurt' and even kisses sometimes. But this was as if Kurt were planning to say goodbye and coming to terms with it. He determinedly decided that he would not go back to that spiral of silence like he had when his three girls had first found out. He decided to tell Santana to explain it to Brittany, as she would get confused and ask something like how Professor Hummel was at Hogwarts and in his brain at the same time. He decided to tell Sally himself.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

"Ow!"

An icepack generated in front of him, as if the Room of Requirement knew that when Sally smacked someone, it hurt for weeks, much less days, and an ice-pack would alleviate the pain for a bit. He tried saying, "Maybe I should find new girls as my friends who wouldn't smack me or shout at me every time I say something important..aaaaah! Please Sally, it hurts! I already got reprimanded from the Hufflepuff prefects because Brittany has been crying all the time saying that her dolphin doesn't trust her." Even Sally got a sad look at the thought of Brittany crying, especially because everyone at Hogwarts adored her, even the Slytherins.

Sally took a look at Blaine's downtrodden face and said, "I told you about my family within minutes of us meeting. And you couldn't tell me about this in all these years? I'm really disappointed in you, Blainey." Blaine pleaded, "I knew you would think someone cursed me, or worse, that I was delusional and was making up someone in my head. Plus, I liked having this just to myself. In hindsight, I know it was a mistake, but what can be done now?" She just turned around and said, "Okay, now that you will listen to me, listen carefully. Take all your 80s movies ideas, and throw them in the bin. You cannot go and take a metaphorical boom box outside his window and sing, or worse, serenade him during his class. What he has heard right now, is something really big, and he has to think carefully about what he has to do because you are such close friends."

Blaine nodded, though the wheels in his mind were turning really fast. Sally kneeled in front of him and held his head between her two hands. She said, "Blaine, you are going to screw it up if you go with your usual shenanigans. I know you are in love with him. Love is patient. Don't rush it. If it is meant to be, Kurt will understand that you didn't ask for it seeing how you didn't even know who he was when you were thirteen. Okay, now hug me, because I missed us spending time together in the travelling back and forth. And home was a bitch."

Blaine immediately stood up and asked, "Why didn't you just floo over if it was so bad? My relatives love you, and Mum and Dad would exchange us if they had the chance. What happened?" She said, "My parents blew up at me because I exclaimed _**Fuck this potion! **_while writing my Potions essay on Felix Felicis. Mum has given me an ultimatum that once the school year is done, I have to pack my bags and leave. Since that was always what I was going to do, I slammed the door in her face and had biscuits for food the rest of the time. Ow!" This time it was Blaine who had hit her on the back of her head. He shouted, "I would have sent Brownie with food for you. You know having only biscuits for food is not good for health. Why, Sally, why?" She just shrugged as she said, "No matter. After this, I'm never going back. And if I don't get a job, I can always shack up with you." He smiled and nodded as they hugged each other once more.


	15. Finally

Thanks a bunch to emc14 for providing me with the art and CrazySue05 for editing this baby!

Disclaimer: I do not own a house, what makes you think I own Harry Potter or Glee?

15151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151151 51515151515151515151515151515

It was the end of January when Blaine finally got an owl from Kurt. The past few weeks had been hell for him. Now that he had gotten used to talking to Kurt for at least an hour or two every day, not talking to him was something he had to survive through. Even during the class, Kurt never called upon Blaine, and Blaine never raised his hand. He quietly did his charm work in the corner of the class, not even laughing when Santana cracked some off-colour jokes at him. He started using the shaving charm only twice in a week, thus getting a lot of stubble as well as a beard the other days. Surprisingly, that only made him more endearing to the other girls rather than them thinking he looked like a homeless person. He looked lost, and the first-years tried their best in cheering him up.

So when he got an owl, he finally looked up at the staff table to see Kurt looking back at him. There was a glimmer of a smile on his face, and Blaine was happy to see that maybe, just maybe, they could make this work. The letter told him to come see him on the evening of the 29th. It was a Saturday, so he decided to complete most of his homework on Friday evening and Saturday morning so he wouldn't over think about what would happen that evening. That weekend also happened to be a Hogsmeade weekend so most of the students would be out and not on Blaine's heels asking him why he was going to meet a person who had ignored him for the last month. None of them knew the whole story, and Blaine planned to keep it that way.

At lunch, Brit, San and Sally came and sat with him to eat lunch. As he bit into a chicken leg, they kept giving him bits of advice.

**Don't over think it.**

_**Let him do most of the talking.**_

_Maybe you could do some of the kissing._

**I mean it. Let him say what he has to say.**

_**Then you can chime in with what your romantic sense has to say.**_

_If you kiss, can you Floo-call me so I can watch? Dolphin making out is hot._

**Brit honey, Blaine has to make sure he doesn't screw it up, only then can they commence to the kissing.**

_Okay Sanny. Blaine, don't screw this up. You will not have cute babies if you keep this up._

At that last sentence, Brittany's voice had gone a bit louder and most of the people around them had started looking at them, not knowing what was going on. Blaine just wanted to sink into the floor as he murmured, "I'm a damn Ravenclaw. I know what I am doing." He just pulled up another bowl of potatoes and spooned a few into his mouth, not wanting to say anything by mistake.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

At five, Blaine had a third cup of tea in the kitchen as the elves surrounded him. Just then, the oven pinged and he got up, against the will of the elves, and put on a glove to remove the hot chocolate chip cookies. Those were then grabbed by Slinky, who put them in a neat basket and a red-and-white checked cloth on it.

He walked up to Kurt's office and knocked twice, as usual. Kurt opened the door swiftly, leading him to believe that Kurt had been waiting right behind it. He handed the basket blindly in front of him and said, "Chocolate chip cookies. I had promised to bake you these back at home, but circumstances...anyway, I hope you like them." Kurt had curiously touched one of them only to almost drop the basket due to the heat. Blaine rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Yeah, I just made them in the kitchens and brought them." Kurt told him to take a seat and went into the kitchen. Blaine sat down on the one-seat sofa, and Kurt came out of the kitchen with two glasses of milk and the cookies kept on a plate. They started eating the cookies with small bites, each waiting for the other to break the awkward silence.

Kurt spoke up, "So, I think I should go first, tell you what I felt. When you first told me about it at your house, I was shell-shocked. Then I was embarrassed that you saw the bullying that had happened to me first-hand. I could easily have hit him back with one of my hexes, but Dad and I were on the down-low there. We practised magic in our shed in the middle of the night, and no one knew about it. It was a rule for us. Then I got really angry, maybe it was irrational, maybe not. But the fact is that you had invaded my privacy. That was something I had to think over. However, since you don't know me from Adam nor did you ever come to America to see me there, I am pretty sure you didn't ask for a boon or wish to see what was happening in my life. So, I forgive you, even if there was nothing to forgive."

Blaine heaved a sigh of relief as he leaned to hug Kurt tightly. He knew Kurt was a rational person and would think through all the pros and cons, however he wasn't sure if Kurt's anger at the lack of privacy in his life would surpass his rationalism. The next words Kurt said was something he would remember forever.

"Actually, the funny part is, when you first called me out on Christmas Eve, I was sure you were going to confess your love to me or something." Kurt giggled, not realizing that he had hit the nail on the head. Blaine suddenly stopped hugging Kurt as he leaned back and blankly stared at Kurt. Kurt just looked back and asked, "Blaine, you're frightening me. Tell me what's wrong." Blaine said, "Well, what you said wasn't false either. I would have confessed that if you hadn't apparated away." Kurt had a shocked look on his face, and Blaine immediately realized he had a mistake. He should have been happy with the fact that they were talking again and didn't have to throw this bomb.

Blaine got up and started walking away, mumbling, "I shouldn't have told you. Now, you won't talk to me again for another month. Should have kept my damn mouth shut." He had almost reached the door when Kurt woke up to his senses, jumped from his seat and ran behind Blaine. He slammed the door shut, shoved Blaine against it, and kissed him.


	16. Valentine's Day

Thanks a bunch to emc14 for providing me with the art and CrazySue05 for editing this baby!

Picture of the flowers are on my profile. If you're too bored to go clicking, it's the one Kurt gives Blaine in Asian F in Season 3.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Glee. Seriously, I don't.

16161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616 161616161616161616161616

Blaine froze, not realizing what was happening. He then found out that he wasn't dreaming that the love of his life was actually kissing him. He then reached on his tiptoes to kiss Kurt back, seeing how Kurt was about two inches taller than him. He decided not to use tongue, seeing how this was his first kiss and he had no idea how he would use it anyway. They broke apart for breath, and Kurt gave Blaine a smouldering look as they went back for a few more kisses. In between kisses, Kurt kept saying, "Couldn't believe you would ever fall for me. I'm such an idiot. I couldn't stop thinking about you. One month without talking to you was like a month without breathing. Oh Blaine, I'm so in love with you."

At that point, Blaine stood back and gave Kurt a hopeful look and said, "Do you mean that or are you just saying it in the heat of the moment? Because I have been in love with you since the first moment I laid eyes upon you." Kurt just blushed, and Blaine took that as a yes, as he somehow carried Kurt to the couch, where they proceeded to kiss heavily for another hour or so.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

After all the kissing, Kurt had finally stopped, complaining about chapped lips. Blaine just got up and went into the kitchen, where he made two sandwiches for himself and Kurt, avoiding extra onion and putting extra jalapeños just the way Kurt liked it. He brought them out to the living room, where they sat together on the couch, really close to each other and started eating. Kurt said, "I love you so much, Blaine. But you do know that no one in this castle is supposed to know about this. I could get fired, even though I've been Flitwick's favourite since I was a kid."

Blaine said, "I've been thinking about that." Kurt nudged him as he asked, "So my kissing skills weren't that good if you were thinking about Flitwick while we were doing it." Blaine laughed, clearly on a love-induced high, as he continued, "See, we were already flirting with each other before Christmas. So let's keep it that way, leave the kissing in the privacy of your room, and when I get out of school in five months, we can make it official since we wouldn't have to hide anymore." Kurt nodded as a bit of a jalapeño was visible between his lips. Blaine couldn't resist as he jumped for Kurt's lips, the slice of jalapeño somehow making their kiss even hotter. Kurt moved their plates to the coffee table, as they started kissing again.

Fifteen minutes later, Blaine had about five hickeys near his collarbone while Kurt's hair was quite sexily mussed up. Blaine looked at it and commented, "Hmmm…we'll have to give ourselves twenty extra minutes every time we meet to adjust ourselves. Santana would have a fit, and then a celebration if she saw me like this." Kurt said, "I know those girls are your best friends, but Blaine, you can't tell them either. I love Brittany and her innocence, but I love my job too." Blaine assured him that he would see what to do so their relationship would flourish and not crash and burn.

13th February, 2011

Valentine's Day fell on a Monday this year, and now that he finally had a boyfriend, Blaine knew that he had to pull out all the stops. Even though Kurt said that he was fine with it, the questioning that Kurt had done about it led him to believe that Kurt still wasn't as comfortable about it as he had become. He then calmed himself down, knowing that he had about four years to come to terms with it, while this week would mark the seventh week of Kurt being aware of it.

They had an extra Hogsmeade weekend, even though the last one was two weeks back, so the kids could go out on dates. Blaine left the school as soon as the gates opened, not even waiting to have breakfast, as he claimed all the requests he had made in the past week. Madam Rosmerta winked at him as she said, "I hope that boy is worth it." Blaine just sighed as he said, "Oh, he is a catch indeed!" She giggled as she took his money and went to serve the other customers. He rushed back to Kurt's office, and unlocked it seeing how he knew Kurt's unique combination of doing it. He had told the girls to delay Kurt with some doubts as he cleaned the whole place, set pleasantly smelling candles throughout the room and kept the food in a cool place. He went to change into a better set of clothes as he knew the girls wouldn't be able to delay his love for too long.

As he tied his bow-tie, he heard the sound of locks unlocking and rushed to the living room, in the position that he had decided on: a wine bottle in his hand, and the other hand beckoning to all the food that Kurt loved. Kurt finally unlocked the last one and walked in, only to stop and stare. He stared at Blaine, then at the food, then at Blaine again. He then whispered, "Is this real life, or is this just fantasy?" Blaine sang, "Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality." They both laughed as Kurt realized he had quoted 'Bohemian Rhapsody' in his surprise. Blaine said, "Well, since we are boyfriends, and we haven't done much in the last two weeks, I thought I'd surprise you with an advance dinner for tomorrow's Valentine's Day." He then summoned the bouquet of yellow and red roses that he had kept under a cooling and preserving charm and handed them over. Kurt just laughed happily as he smelt the flowers and almost swooned at the romance of it all. He then looked down at his outfit and shrieked, "Don't you move an inch! Don't you dare move! I will be back in five minutes!" Blaine just smiled serenely and said, "Take your time, honey." At the endearment, Kurt didn't know whether to leave his boyfriend or jump him. He decided to go for it, said, "Screw it!" and jumped into Blaine's lap, trying not to crush the flowers as he dropped them carefully on the table.

Fifteen minutes later, Blaine's carefully ironed suit had a thousand creases on it as he said, "As much as I love your position, Kurt, the food is getting cold." Kurt just smirked, "I'm not going to change, and neither should you. Let's eat it like this." Blaine removed the bowtie and unbuttoned the top few buttons on his shirt, knowing that Kurt liked to card his fingers through the little chest hair that he had. When they finished the food, Kurt swore he had enough, but then Blaine summoned a blueberry cheesecake from inside. He just smiled at Blaine, though inwardly worried with all the extra calories. Blaine said, "Don't worry about the extra calories. The elves did something so it stays fat-free and delicious at the same time." Kurt just smiled as he turned his head to kiss Blaine again. They ate dessert and spoke to each other till about eleven pm when Kurt remembered Blaine had to attend class the next day. He escorted Blaine as usual to his dorm, but this time, he gave Blaine a small, lingering kiss before he walked back to his quarters. Blaine went singing up to his room, not caring who heard him.


	17. Epilogue

Thanks a bunch to emc14 for providing me with the art and CrazySue05 for editing this baby! Big ass author's notes at the bottom

Disclaimer: I do not own either.

17171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717 1717171717171717171717171717

Epilogue

May 2013

There was a Ball announced at Hogwarts in honour of the second war which was over on the 2nd of May, 1998. It had been fifteen years, and though not all wounds had gone back to normal, they had become scabs and so could be touched. Flitwick especially missed Dumbledore because he would have loved dancing at an occasion like this. He continued addressing invitations out, one of which went to "Mr. Kurt Hummel- Anderson and Blaine Hummel-Anderson". Even though he was still a teacher, formal invitations always made it easier to see how many were invited.

As everyone danced around the great Hall, there were still murmurs about the Hummel-Andersons, the two boys who had started dating even though one was the professor of the other and there were four years between them. The age gap didn't bring as much gossip as did the rumours that Kurt pulled Blaine into a relationship so that Blaine could pass his NEWTs. Luckily, no one spoke of these rumours in front of the aforementioned couple, seeing how one was a Hogwarts professor and the other a curse-breaker.

Blaine and Kurt danced around the room as Blaine tried not to step on his fiancé's feet. Kurt muttered, "After eight months of practice and you still can't stop stepping on my feet." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ears, "My legs want to be wrapped around you, but they can't, so this is what they do instead." Kurt just blushed as he said, "Don't you dare turn me on, Anderson. It's not even an hour since we've been here, and I am a chaperone, so we have to stay at least till twelve." Blaine murmured, "Well, if we time it right, and if Carl helps us, and I know he will, we can escape for a quickie around nine. Savvy?" Kurt laughed at Blaine's impression of Jack Sparrow, and said, "Yes, you can plunder my booty then."

Blaine caught Kurt's lips then, happy that he could finally do this without caring who was around them. Even if the way he and Kurt met was slightly unusual, they now had a forever together. And that's all that mattered.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

I wrote this fic within a month because I wanted to finish it before my finals. I love it and I hope you did as well. So, here are my thanks.

Thanks to Emc14, who made the awesome art and approved of the fic choice I made with it and was the first one to read this story.

Thanks to Maria, my beautiful sister, who helped me along the way with encouragements, WCs, and helped me decide the title of the story.

Thanks to Amber, Sarah, Becky, Rob and Spring who helped me with Kurt's reaction to Blaine's confession.

SO many thanks to CrazySue05, who edited this story for me just before her laptop went bust. I love you baby.

And thanks to the admins of Kblreversebang, because of whom I wrote this in the first place. Let me know how you felt about the story. Love y'all!


End file.
